What the mind Lost, Can the heart Recover?
by synonymous.existence
Summary: What if Edward was casted under a passionate but hexed kiss by a striking enchantress that caused him to forget everything about Bella, their firsts,,and last..What if the curse can only be broken.. when Bella's heart stops beating..? updated!
1. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

3 years ago, i wrote a fanfic that remained unposted. until now...

my first. hope you like it.. this is just the epilogue. please review...

read more...

find out why this is what it is..

I may not update if no one reviewed what i wrote. well this is only the epilogue and i love to excite readers.

**What the mind lost, Can the heart Recover?  


* * *

**

**"Why are you doing this Edward?"**

Bella felt like she's being fooled by her own eyes.  
**  
"How could you stand avoiding me for so long?" **

_She can't believe the fact that he didn't even bother to lay his eyes on her._  
**  
"go..away"**

His low voice was undeniably…cold.  
**  
**She didn't falter to approach him for the last time, she knew by that, that something's wrong and she's eager to know everything. Those days that passed-by without Edward felt like eternity for her, and now that she finally have him back, she swore she would do anything to make him stay no matter what.****

"Wait!...Where were you/ Answer me!" 

Still no answer, instead Edward stood there annoyed and irritated.

**"****you're imposible!"**

Finally Bella gave up as she head back to her truck, she knew this won't work, if Edward won't stop and listen.  
**  
"Oh yeah?" **

He finally met Bella's gaze…in a different way.****

"I'll show you impossible"

Edward clutched Bella and dragged her to the drench cliff. The place where she saw him sparkle under the sunlight.****

"let me go, you're hurting me Edward" 

he stopped running and he pinned her down on a driftwood. ****

"who are you stop bothering me…or else"

His beastly bearing emerged. An intense chill ran through Bella's spine, this wasn't new to her, from the very beginning she was aware how dangerous it is to hang-out with a bewildering vampire but she never cared…until_ now._****

"What do you want, Edward?"

Her voice frozen with numbness.  
**  
**

**_ "I want you…dead"_**


	2. Chocolate

_ special thanks to my bestfriend, nash, who typed this for me. this chapter was finished earlier than expected... hope you like it..if not a single person reviewed this, i may not want to continue the story. so please R&R!_

** II.**

** Chocolate**

**" It all boils down to the monohybrid cross which means construction by making two individuals from two parent strains each of which exhibits…"**

Mrs. Tillie doesn't realize how monotonozing her class was, but Edward didn't mind as long as he's with Bella.

"**So…Have you ever tasted human food? You know processed meat or something?"**

They would talk just about anything under the sun.

**"No, not yet"**

**"Well I have something for you"**

Bella pulled out a candy bar from her bag.

**"I bought this for you… it's chocolate"**

"**Carlisle once gave as one of these…"**

**"So have you tasted it?"**

**"I didn't, by that time, all I wanted to eat is bloody meat, you know that"**

**"Try it you'll like it"**

Bella unwrapped the candy bar and offered it to Edward.

**"Trust me on this, I'm pretty sure everyone like the taste of chocolate"**

**"Including you…"**

He bit the chocolate that she was holding just inches from her lips, their nose almost touching. She felt a sting like no other and it delighted her.

**"How is it?"**

She looked straight through his dark eyes that glowed brightly upon hers.

**" I actually liked it… but for a second there, I still love the smell of your blood **_**way**_** more than the sweetness of this snack"**

Edward's smile was enticing and at the same time, evil.

The bell rang.

It was dismissal time and students rushed outside to find her way home. The hallway was crowded again but Edward stands out of the crowd which makes Bella the _"queen"_ of the hallway once more.

**"Here we go again"**

Being the talk of the town was hard for her.

**"Chill"**

Edward was like a proud lion flaunting his lioness.

**"Yeah Bella…chill"**

Suddenly the whole clan of the Cullens appeared from out of the blue.

**"And Bella, we're going to hold a meeting later, would you like to come by for dinner?"**

Alice requested with a dashing smile.

**"I'll be happy to" **

How could you resist an invitation from a pretty girl like her. I mean her smile is just so…bewildering. They all headed for Edward's car.

**"Wait how about my truck? I can't just leave it in the parking lot"**

Alice smiled

**"I already called your father he's coming to get it"**

**"Thanks"**

Right before the Cullens enter the car they sniffed a strange aroma, the scent of a vampire's blood, not just any vampire, this was different. The scent grows stronger and stronger as the wind blew.

**"Get in the car"**

no one did

**"Get in the car now!"**

Rosalie commanded them.

Edward was the last person to do so. He saw Violet Evans a pleasing brunette who competes and represents the school in every sports competition that was held annually. Edward suspected that she owns the scent, but he kept the suspicion to himself.

When they reached home, Esme was preparing for Bella's dinner. _Human food_, chicken salad and a bottle of white wine. Carlisle welcomed them at the door. they walked straight to the dining room. The luxurious long table was set, but the other areas only had blood filled wine glasses on them. Bella wonders if it's from a human or an animal from the forest.

**"I'm just glad I'm not the meal"**

She didn't realize she had said that outloud.

**"Not for now"**

Jasper whispered viciously, Edward seemed to hear his whisper. His eyes turned gold though he still managed to calm himself.

**"You know Bella, I really can't understand anything about the distinct taste of humans when it comes to food"**

Esme added.

**"I really appreciate the food… mom"**

Bella replied.

**"Mom?"**

Rosalie's eyes twitched, she still can't accept the fact that Bella was part of the family.

**"Yeah umh— Edward told me that I must call her that…right"**

Bella looked at Edward.

**"Why yes! Is there any problem with that?"** Edward continued.

**"Well there is, you don't even call her Mom, why should Bella?"**

Rosalie was pretty much frustrated.

**"Rosalie!"**

Carlisle restrained her daughter.

**"you know what arrgh—!"**

She grabbed the silverware and pitched it to the dartboard, right through the core. In an instant Rosalie vanidshed. Esme tried to clear up the chaos.

**"Edward …you smell like chocolate"**

**"Yeah…Bella gave me some"**

He took a sip on the glass.

"**He seemed to like it."**

Bella gently jabbed the lettuce with her fork. Jasper's eye color altered, he's already mouth watering. Alice noticed the growing hunger in Jasper's eyes. Within a split second, Jasper turned animalistic. He tried to bite Bella's neck monstrously but Edward was fast enough to grasp a spoon and draw it in Jasper's mouth. He turned Jasper's head away from his girlfriend's neck.

**"Jasper! Stop it!"**

Alice ordered him, she had a firm grip on Jasper's shoulders.

**"Umm, sorry about that Bella, I shouldn't have brought you hear, I knew this would happen, Jasper haven't hunted since last month, he has great thirst for blood right now"**

Alice sincerely apologized.

**"Edward, why don't you bring Bella home so she could rest."**

**"Thanks Carlisle"**

Carlisle merely nodded.

**"Let's go"**

He swept Bella off her feet, carrying her like his fragile Bride.

**"what are you doing?"**

She smiled.

**"Trying to get you home"**

In that jiffy he rushed to the forest…

**"Where are we going?"**

**"This is the shortcut"**

He exclaimed.

**"no car?"**

She asked.

**"no need"** Edward ran faster within five minutes, their standing right in front of her door.

**"Your good at this, why won't you try joining the triathlon? You'll definitely win!"**

She stood there opening the door but before she could get in Edward embraced her from behind., he bent down to kiss her ear.

**"I love you"**

Those three words filled her heart with enchanting sentiments that she replayed over and over in her idle mind.

**"I love you too"**

She turned her head slightly only for her lips to meet his. Edward didn't expect her to kiss him, but what the hell, I was a wonderful experience that he won't regret. He decisively learned how to set all his fears aside to cherish the moment.

**"Be careful Bella… I have to go"**

**"Take care, Edward"**

Bella stepped in, it was cold outside and they stayed long enough to get goose bumps.

**"good—"**

**"—night"** She turned back only to find that Edward vanished.

She went up to the room and laid herself on her soft bed.

Meanwhile, Edward tried to find his way home, he swiftly ran back to the forest. As he sped through the woods, he smelled the strange but familiar scent…

There it was a few feet meters away from him.

_**Violet Evans.**_

He could easily recognize her captivating looks. Her gorgeous form that nobody could resist…almost. Edward accelerated to get pass her but he was spellbound, no matter how hard he tried to move, he just can't, he stopped and so as time.

Fallen leaves rest in mid-air, motionless. The intense velocity of Edward was yielded only by a single blink of her eye.

Violet's transformed long brown hair, swooshed in the air. She was inches from getting hit by a nasty speeding vampire.

**"Hi…Edward"**

Her smile brought anger to his being.

**"Why what's wrong vampire?.."**


	3. Kiss

special thanks to the nice people who reviewed the previous chapters.. please r&r. won't continue without a review...

**II.**

**Kiss**

Edward started reading the strangers mind.

**"So you read minds huh?...quite impressive I must say"**

Violet enjoyed doing this. But for the first time she's captivated by her victim's piercing glare.  
**  
****"Get out of my way…"**

**"or else what…?"**

Edward can't deny her enchanting features.

**"Bite me?"**

Those eyes altered his figure of a perfect enchantress into a striking beast. Her shiny black hair revealed its true color, crimson. Edward was startled but far from being alarmed.

Violet pushed him against the light post vigorously. The screeching sound of the deformed steel distressed them both. Sparks scattered on the ground as darkness filled the air.

**"Why not?"**

Edward cupped her to the ground yearning to take control. She recovered from the pain and kicked him with her full force, unfortunately for Violet, she didn't got to hit him that hard, for Edward's immeasurably speed.

**"What are you?"**

Edward departed out of her sight.

**"Show yourself…"**

She whispered

**"Vampire, vampire from the wild, I'll kill Bella if you hide" **

Violet chanted and dissolved in the atmosphere.

Bella woke up with tears.

She can't remember a thing about her dream, but she's certain about one thing, it was terrible.

**"Bella, breakfast ready" **

Charlie's voice alerted her mind. She went down to eat and up again to dress up.

As she was combing her locks

**"Good morning, Isabella"****  
**

It was her boyfriend.

**"Please don't call me that"**

She smiled at his greeting, no matter what he called her. Same old Edward.

They chattered on their way to school.

**"I was worried…" **

He opens the conversation**.**

**" You're always worried…"**

she said sarcastically.

**"I'm not kidding Bella, stay close to me as always, I'll protect you" **

The warmth of his voice was incomparable, Bella can't understand her emotions.

**"I will, promise"****  
**

Edward detained his strength as he swims to the other side of the pool. He finished first; the exhausted Mike Newton was next to him.

**"Nice one Edward" **

His compliments meant nothing to him.

**"Ladies, It's your turn"**

They're all wearing swimsuits that were provided by the school.

**"Bonita, Evans, Swan…you're up"**

Bella knows how to swim but she also know that she ain't good enough for competions.

**"On go…Ready, set…GO!"**

Violet was leading the race but Bella was getting closer to her.

Violet would have loved to finish her now, but luckily the sorceres wanted to play a trick first. She entwined her pale fingers as the water started to twist into a whirlpool that pulled Bella in. Everything was blurry no one could see what's happening underneath the water.

Edward immediately dived into the pool as Jessica Bonita surfaced to the surface, Mike entered the water to save Bella. Edward can see nothing but the princess' smile.

Violet caressed his face then _she kissed him_. He wanted to crush her into pieces but she's already _hexed, badly cursed.__  
_  
The kiss was poisoned, won't remember anything but Bella…

their _first…and last._

The only answer is death, when Bella's heart would stop…_beating._

Edward managed to thrust Violet away but it was too late. Both of them struggled to the surface for air. He had a great feeling of losing, something precious to him.

His broad shoulders rose from the glistening waters.

Wide, dark eyes opened and blinked against the light. In a second, Violet showed up seemingly tired. Rich waves fell in a knotted mess on her shoulders, framing delicately her sculpted features that was emotionless, except for the beauty of her shining orbs.

Edward glanced at Bella as he rubbed his towel on his damp hair.

Bella was still conscious in Mike Newton's arms. Something tells him he had to leave suddenly and so he did. Violet tried to follow him but the curse, he just casted was so powerful, very likely causing her to stumble and drop. Her eyebrows distorts as those thickly lashed lids were beginning to droop.

Her body's slightest sway gave further warning of fading energy.

**"Are you alright?"**

Charlie checked her daughter as she passed her a glass of water. Her hazel eyes had a less focused gaze, as if she were staring through, rather than at him.

**"Yeah I guess"**

She nodded slowly. Charlie looked down as soon as she tipped her head back up to look at him from beneath a puckered forehead.

**"talk to me…tell me how you feel"**

worry edged his words

Bella wanted to give the mn a breezy reply but the only word that came out was. **"Thirsty"****  
**  
The word was a croaking whisper. The effort to speak it left her throat raw and made the dull pounding in his head flare into a piercing throb.

**"What happened back there honey?"**

**"Charlie please, can we talk about this later"**

her vision was glazed, besides the fact that she's flushed, she had this feeling of being very uneasy, It's as if something horrible was about to come.

The night was filled with the noise of silence.

He would stare at the window as fading light flowed in her dark room. She mostly waited the whole night for her knight in shining armor to come.

_ But he never came…_


	4. Violet Sky

**IV. **

_**Violet**_** sky**

The following day were even more filled with chilling loneliness than expected, good thing

Jacob was around to keep him company. It was unusual driving to school without Edward, instead she got an old

Friend with her. Bella missed the way he made her feel secure daily with his words.

The truck was filled with awkward silence until they reached the parking lot.

Her mind was floating with confusion, a scene Jacob didn't presume.

**"Thanks for the ride Bella"**

Jacob tried to alert her being all he got was an obviously bluffed smile.

The afternoon passed by…_he didn't show up.__  
_  
Maybe he was hunting or he got tired and wanted a vacation for a couple of days. She tried to convince herself as she made her way down the hall

**"Isn't it weird? What just happened yesterday was a total disaster"**

A pleasant looking brunette suddenly walked with her, she recognized her from her next class.

**"Yeah guess so…I'm—"******

_**"Bella, I know"**_

**"Violet Evans, nice to meet you"**

She's surprised how bubbly those words escaped from her mouth, as one of the most famous personality in the whole campus. Violet must have been sought after too, she loves exposure and exposure loves her too.

_Why do bright and famous people like her sticks close to me while all I wanted was to stay in their shadows?_

_**"Me, too"**_

She wanted to cut the conversation to visit Edward just to check if he's fine and at the same time, to feed answers to her confusion.

**"Hey Violet, It was nice meeting you but I have to go"****  
**

_**"I understand, here's my number, call me"**__****_

She left, leaving Violet with a seemingly satisfied smile. 


	5. Liquid Sunshine

_** V.**_

_** Liquid Sunshine**_

"_**Bella, if something's bothering you.. just remember.. you can always talk to me.."**_

Jacob was slowly becoming more and more of an aggravation instead of being a source of relief. There's just too much deviation in the moment and something just doesn't seem right. Something has to be done. Someone must put a stop to this confusion. And after long restless days and seemingly endless nights, Bella finally decided to visit the Cullen's Place to see if someone out there still cares about her..

It's _Plainly abnormal_ for Edward not wanting to even see if she is doing okay after a terrible incident. _No calls, No nothing_. It's frustrating.

"_**Jacob.. Please just- I won't do this anymore."**_

She stood up and paced to the car.

"**Bells, where are you going?" **

"**I'm going to see Edward"**

That name, For Jacob, was a _dead ender_ for a conversation.

With nothing to say, he was left standing there watching Bella surge to a placed he disapproved the most. _It was caustic like acid, Grim as a cadaver._

It seems like the deity of all universal life force abet with her afflicted fervor.

For some baffling reasons, all of heaven is also mourning. The sound of the raindrops hurtling against her windshield as she eagerly raced on the road like a speed maniac brought piercing throbs to her senses.

She wanted to scream but she screams at _herself_. She wanted to die but only her heart did. The odds of erasing her feelings are _futile._

Finally she arrived at the Cullen's residents, only to find that the place was completely abandoned. And it was amazing how in an instant, her _hell_ fell extinguished.

All she could do was to go home.. _What else could be done_?

Her only attempt to see him was smothered with failure.

Forthwith, the rain was inaudible.. How could the weather be so kindred?, or maybe not. All of the world was sunny and happy. The entire world already moved on from a tragic death, except for her.

**_what now?_**

She said to herself.

Her mind left the unearthly wander when she saw a dark figure that dwell on the road, **_was it a deer? Or somekind of animal?._**

**Thud!**

_A concussion._

**_ And all hell broke loose._**


End file.
